simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Waylon Smithers
Waylon J. Smithers Jr. (ur. 25 grudnia"Bobby, It's Cold Outside")– osobisty asystent C. Montgomery'ego Burnsa, postać drugoplanowa serialu Simpsonowie. Waylon po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "Homer's Odyssey", gdzie zostaje pokazany jako Afroamerykanin, co prawdopodobnie było błędem jednego z rysowników. Głos Smithersa natomiast słyszymy już w pierwszym odcinku pierwszej serii. Biografia thumb|left|190px|Ostatnie chwile Waylona z ojcem Waylon Smithers jest synem Waylona Smithersa Seniora, który pracował dla pana Burnsa. Asystent miliardera zginął tragicznie podczas próby naprawienia rdzenia reaktora, pozostawiając tym samym małego Waylona pod opieką właściciela elektrowni"The Blunder Years". Jest więc zrozumiałe, że pan Burns stanowi dla Smithersa autorytet, choć on sam nigdy nie uważał Waylona za syna ani nawet dziedzica całego majątku. thumb|left|190px|Mały Smithers spędzający przerwę samotnie Nieobecność ojca znacząco wpłynęła na rozwój Smithersa, podobnie zresztą jak informacja o tym, że został pozbawiony życia przez plemię dzikich amazonek. W szkole Waylon był dręczony przez innych uczniów, m.in. przez Homera Simpsona. W wieku nastoletnim stał pewniejszy siebie, o czym świadczy fakt, że wystąpił w roli spikera w konkursie gimnastycznym"Bart Star". Obowiązki osobistego asystenta pana Burnsa przejął tuż po osiągnięciu kompetencji do tego wymaganych. thumb|right|190px|Młody Smithers Praca Smithersa w elektrowni jądrowej nie ogranicza się do usługiwania panu Burnsowi, w rzeczywistości składa się na nią 2800 mniejszych zadań, do których należy między innymi sprawdzanie listy obecności pracowników"Homer the Smithers". Waylon jest bardzo ambitny, prawdopodobnie marzy o awansie, o czym świadczy jego niezadowolenie wywołane powołaniem na stanowisko wiceprezesa Homera"Simpson and Delilah", a następnie psa"Homer's Enemy". Jego marzenie spełnia się w momencie, kiedy pan Burns zostaje aresztowany za posiadanie skradzionych dzieł sztuki, a on sam zostaje szefem elektrowni. Na początku próbuje być miły dla swoich pracowników, lecz kiedy podsłuchuje lekceważącą rozmowę Homera, Lenny'ego i Carla w barze, staje się bardziej stanowczy niż pan Burns"American History X-cellent". Charakterystyka left|thumb|200px|Kolekcja lalek Smithersa Smithers jest bardzo przywiązany do swojego stanowiska i pracodawcy. Darzy pana Burnsa ogromnym, lecz nieodwzajemnionym uczuciem. W jednym z odcinków wspomina, że był żonaty, jednak związek zakończył się rozwodem, kiedy kobieta wykpiła jego prawdziwą miłość"Secrets of a Successful Marriage". Smithers był także w związku z Johnem, właścicielem sklepu Cockamamie's"Homer's Phobia". Obecnie kolekcjonuje lalki Malibu Stacy"Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy", o których pisze bloga oraz sztuki teatralne; w jednej z nich zagrał chłopaka Stacy"Homer vs. Dignity". right|thumb|200px|Smithers u boku szefa W praktyce pan Burns nie szanuje Smithersa, uważając go za osobę przeznaczaną do służenia mu. Jednak Waylon bardzo chętnie wypełnia wszystkie obowiązki, aby zadowolić szefa. Tylko czasami sprzeciwia się jego decyzjom, odgrywając rolę sumienia. W odcinku "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One)" jego odmowa jest równoznaczna ze zwolnieniem z pracy. Kiedy nie może przebywać z szefem, uzależnia się od alkoholu i traci kontakt z rzeczywistością, całymi dniami oglądając Comedy Central. left|thumb|200px|Pocałunek Smithersa W wielu odcinkach widzimy Smithersa śniącego o swoim szefie"Marge Gets a Job". Inne pokazują go jako członka środowisk gejowskich"Jaws Wired Shut""Three Gays of the Condo". W odcinku "The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular" pokazane jest kilka fragmentów, w których Smithers niedwuznacznie myśli o panu Burnsie. Na pulpicie swojego komputera ma nagą podobiznę miliardera, który mówi: "Cześć, Smithers! Och, ale ty mnie podniecasz!""Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy". Czasami Waylon próbuje wyznać Burnsowi swoją miłość. W momencie gdy springfieldczycy oczekują Sądu Ostatecznego, Smithers niespodziewanie całuje szefa w usta"Lisa the Skeptic". Pan Burns nie zdaje sobie sprawy z uczucia, jakim darzy go Smithers. Ku frustracji Waylona spotyka się z wieloma kobietami, w tym m.in. z Jacqueline Bouvier i Glorią. Nie uważa Smithersa za przyjaciela, widzi w nim jedynie wiernego sługę, jednak ceni jego pracowitość i szczere oddanie. Jego poświęcenie postanawia "nagrodzić": w zamian za liczne zasługi Smithers zostanie zakopany żywcem wraz z ciałem Burnsa po jego śmierci"Burns' Heir". Ciekawostki right|thumb|200px|Smithers z pieskiem * Smithers ma alergię na pszczeli jad, a od użądlenia tych owadów może umrzeć"22 Short Films About Springfield". Oprócz tego nie toleruje laktozy"The Kid is All Right". * W odcinku "At Long Last Leave" Marge przebiera się za Smithersa w celu wkradnięcia się do miasta, co później robi także pan Teeny. * W "Take My Life, Please" pojawia się niespójność odnośnie przeszłości Waylona. Kiedy pan Burns proponuje nastoletniemu Homerowi pracę, Smithers wygląda na jego równolatka lub nawet osobę starszą, choć w rzeczywistości powinien być od niego młodszy, o czym świadczy fakt, że gdy Waylon Smithers Sr. żył, Homer był dzieckiem, natomiast Waylon niemowlakiem"To Cur, with Love". * Był współwłaścicielem Tawerny Moe, gdy bar został przerobiony na klub nocny dla gejów"Flaming Moe". * W jednym z odcinków jest pokazany wraz ze swoim psem, Herculesem"Homer Defined". * Kiedy pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serialu, ma czarną karnacje oraz siwe włosy. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Społeczność LGBT Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Harry Shearer Kategoria:Pracownicy Elektrowni Jądrowej w Springfield en:Waylon Smithers de:Waylon Smithers es:Waylon Smithers fr:Waylon Smithers it:Waylon Smithers lzh:韋倫·史密瑟斯 ru:Вэйлон Смитерс zh:韦伦·史密瑟斯